Lyoko Revolution
by Yoru no Sakka
Summary: Old friends, new enemies, and new romances! What would happen if an old friend of Ulrich's were to become enrolled at Kadic? You'll have to read to find out! Reboot of original story of Lyoko Revolution aka Lyoko Revolution Code: REBOOT
1. Mason

**br: Howdy y'all! This is SummerSmillingSkies, or Summer for short. I'm going to be beta reading this story and just wanted to say how excited I am for you to read 2.0! Thanks for checking out this story! And if anyone was wondering, yes, I happen to be southern - Beta Reader everyone!**

**Hello everyone Double L 910 here, and yes as promised here is Lyoko revolution 2.0. Its like Lyoko revolution on steroids. There will be plenty of new content as well as improvements on the previous story line itself and guess what? BETTER GRAMMAR EVERYWHERE! *DUN DUN DUN!* Anyway, please enjoy the revision of the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Mason**

It was a cool October morning, and the weekend was here for the Lyoko Warriors. They have had no X.A.N.A. attacks in the past few days, so they were taking it nice and easy at Kadic, but on guard for the deadly computer virus. Aelita walked down the hall of the boy's dormitory and entered Jeremy's room. When she opened the door, she saw the blonde-haired boy wearing thick lenses staring at the computer screen which had bits of code rolling.

"Good morning Jeremy," smiled Aelita looking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Oh, um, good morning Aelita," replied Jeremy working on several programs, most likely for Lyoko.

"How did you sleep, if you slept at all," questioned Aelita looking at Jeremy with worry.

"Nope, not at all, I was too busy reconfiguring the statement codes that control the Super Computer's apparatus programs, and not to mention trying to find William. " replied Jeremy pressing the enter key waiting for the program to run.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Aelita peering on the flickering screen.

"Oh, you know Aelita, just the usual stuff, renewing statement files, accessing the data files about the transfer to Lyoko, and decompressing old database files. You know, the same-old, same-old stuff," replied Jeremy.

"Oh, well Jeremy, why don't you come down for breakfast? Rose, the lunch lady, says that today's breakfast is pancakes with syrup, your favorite," said the rosy haired girl with a small smile.

Jeremy turned around in his chair and looked at the girl who was staring at him with pleading eyes. Jeremy just couldn't resist and he finally gave into her pleas.

"Okay, okay, but this is the only time I can do it this week! Don't forget I'm trying to balance finding William with detecting towers, and updating the Skidbladnir is a priority as well!" huffed Jeremy adjusting his glasses and closing his laptop.

Aelita gave a small giggle of pleasure, and followed Jeremy down to the mess hall. Meanwhile, Odd and Ulrich were in their room. Odd had just woken up and Kiwi was waking up Ulrich.

"ODD! Get your stupid dog off me!" barked Ulrich squirming around in bed trying to avoid Kiwi's licks.

"Oh sorry Ulrich, but it's not my fault Kiwi loves you so much!" joked Odd picking up Kiwi.

"Ah never mind, your stupid dog already woke me up," muttered Ulrich to Odd as Ulrich got out of bed.

"Hey Kiwi is an intelligent animal…whenever he wants to be!" protested Odd holding up Kiwi.

Ulrich muttered to himself as he got dressed in his usual attire, and then he stretched out and gave a yawn. He then turned to his clock which read 9:30a.m.

"Ah, just in time for breakfast." sighed Ulrich.

"Mhmmm, yeah and today is pancakes with syrup, and if I'm lucky Einstein will give me his helping!" snickered Odd patting his stomach.

"Oh Odd, sometimes I don't know what's worse, your jokes or the size of your stomach," snickered Ulrich.

Suddenly Ulrich's phone rang. He reluctantly stood from his comfy spot on his bed and snatched his phone from the dresser. When he looked at the phone contact it said unknown.

"Who is it Ulrich?" asked Odd playing with Kiwi.

"I don't know, should I answer it?" asked Ulrich.

"Sure, I guess, but I bet it's those annoying salesmen who try to call you, and try to sell you stuff though," replied Odd.

"Or it could be X.A.N.A. replied Ulrich.

Ulrich clicked the answer button anyway, and held the phone next to his ear. "Hello?" spoke he said into the phone.

"Hello? Is this Ulrich Stern?" asked the voice on the other side.

"Yeah, and if you're planning on trying to sell me anything, I'm not interested," replied he said looking over at Odd who was giving a thumbs up.

"Um no, Ulrich, I don't plan on selling anything to you….," replied the voice.

"Then who is this?" asked Ulrich starting to get impatient.

"You don't remember? Well then here's a hint, blonde hair and blue eyes? Favorite color is maroon?" said the voice.

"Um…no?" replied Ulrich looking over at Odd who was giving him a puzzled look. Ulrich mouthed the words "I don't know who this is," to Odd. Odd just shrugged and continued playing with Kiwi.

"We went to soccer camp together?" replied the voice.

"Oh! Wait, MASON? MASON LAIRD?!" replied Ulrich causing Odd to jump.

"Yeah in the flesh, or, um, voice. Anyway, I'm heading to Kadic now, I'm enrolled at Kadic now Ulrich," said Mason.

"Oh, really? Huh. Well, that's…good news," said Ulrich looking over at Odd.

"Okay Ulrich, I'll be seeing you soon! I should be there at about oh…11 a.m." replied Mason.

"Oh, okay Mason, see you here then, okay bye," replied Ulrich hanging up his phone.

"Who's this Mason fellow?" asked Odd pouring some dog food into Kiwi's bowl.

"Don't you remember? I've told you about two to three times now Odd. Mason is one of the first friends I've ever had, and we used to be in soccer camp together before I came to Kadic," explained Ulrich.

"Oh really? What's he like?" asked Odd.

"Eh, I wouldn't really know what he's like now since it's been awhile since we've seen each other. He's a pretty decent person though, and he likes to keep to himself. He also knows about you guys, I mean, the last time we really talked was about 8 months ago," explained Ulrich.

"I see, does he know about…..?" asked Odd.

"No, he doesn't know about Lyoko, or X.A.N.A., or anything of that matter," replied Ulrich putting his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, okay then, we'll have to play hush-hush then," replied Odd getting his bag.

Odd opened the door for Ulrich, and then closed it on their way out into the hallway. The pair then headed down to the mess hall where the other warriors were, and took a seat at their usual spot. Ulrich took the spot next to Yumi and waved to her, and she smiled in return. Odd sat down in his chair, and just started to chug down his milk.

"So what's new you guys?" asked Yumi cutting into a pancake.

"Oh nothing much you know, a childhood friend coming to stay here at Kadic, the usual," replied Ulrich biting a strip of bacon.

That sentence got the attention of Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. They all jerked their heads up to gain eye contact with Ulrich. They all had surprised looks on their faces, and had stopped all previous activities.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ulrich, when were you going to tell us about this?" asked Yumi.

"Hey, easy! I just found out about thirty minutes ago! I'm sorry if I have to report every second of my life to you," muttered Ulrich,

"What?" huffed Yumi.

"ANYWAY, guys, remember not to mention Lyoko around Ulrich's friend, it could jeopardize our entire mission, and as well as blow our cover," said Jeremy staring down at his food.

"Okay, why don't you eat Jeremy?" asked Aelita looking at Jeremy with concerned eyes.

"It's just because I'm not hungry, nothing major," replied Jeremy pushing his plate over to Odd.

"Jeremy, you should start to consider eating more, we get worried about you sometimes when you don't eat," said Yumi.

"It's no big deal! I'm just not hungry now! Odd you can go ahead and have my food," said Jeremy pulling out his laptop.

"Thanks Jeremy! You're the best friend anyone would be lucky to have!" smiled Odd.

Odd pulled in the plate and began feasting off of the pancakes as the others took their plates to dispose of them. Afterwards, they returned to the table to get their things.

"We'll see you in the courtyard Odd," Ulrich said to the hungry blond as he devoured the pancakes.

A few minutes later, Odd disposed of his garbage, retrieved his bag, and then headed outside to meet with the others.

"So what's this person like Ulrich?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, well he's pretty quiet, but really cool. If he's in a bad mood though, he can be a bit of a smart-ass at times," said Ulrich.

"Does he have any hobbies?" asked Odd.

"Oh, umm from the last time we talked, he was into boxing. Also, he likes soccer, and a video games as well," explained Ulrich trying to remember all details about his friend.

"Anything else we should know, or are you just going to not tell us?" asked Yumi.

"Well, he has breathing problems, and he's actually pretty well-built if my memory serves correctly. He'll be in your grade level though Yumi," he explained ignoring Yumi's bitter comment.

"When you mean breathing problems, do you mean like asthma?" asked Jeremy.

"No, there's something wrong with his lungs, and he never really told me what," replied Ulrich scratching his head.

"Where's he from? "Asked Aelita.

"Well, he was born here in France, but over the years he's lived in several different places including the U.S., Japan, Germany, and England".

"How come he's had to move so much?" asked Yumi.

"His uncle is a very famous archaeologist, and Mason lives with him. They usually have to move every few years to take part in different findings," explained the brunette.

Ulrich looked at his watch. The time was 10:45, and Ulrich started walking over to the bus stop. The others decided to follow him and they all sat on the bus bench.

"To think, I could have just eaten and gone back to sleep," sighed Odd leaning back on the bench.

"I would have woken you up anyway Odd, don't forget due to your last little stunt Jim won't let you sleep past 11," said Ulrich.

"Hey it's not my fault X.A.N.A. attacks that night made me sleep through 3 of my classes," defended the blond.

"Sure, X.A.N.A. or that you were working on another lame music video," joked Yumi causing everyone to laugh.

Odd crossed his arms and gave a pout face. Ulrich's watch then beeped on the hour and flashed a light. Ulrich looked to see that the watch said 11:00 a.m. Ulrich looked down the road and saw the bus coming at a moderate speed.

"I think that's him you guys," said Ulrich standing up.

The others stood as well, and they all gathered by the bus sign. The bus opened its doors, and let the few people in the bus come out.

"Is that it?" asked Odd to Ulrich.

"He should have been on that bus," he replied.

Then, a tall blond-haired boy stepped off the bus with an enormous backpack on, and walked up to Ulrich. The boy squinted at Ulrich and slowly recognition came into his eyes.

"Ulrich…Stern?" asked the boy.

"Mason! Yeah it's me Ulrich," said Ulrich patting Mason shoulder.

"Nice to see you man, how have you been?" asked Mason.

"I've been good, hey Mason these are my friends I've talked to you about," said Ulrich presenting his friends to Mason.

"The name's Odd, Odd Della Robia good sir," said Odd shaking Mason's hand.

"My name is Aelita, I'm Odd's cousin. It's very nice to meet you," smiled Aelita imitating Odd's handshaking gesture, assuming that was the polite thing to do.

"I'm Jeremy, it's good to make your acquaintance," said Jeremy sitting on the bench typing into his computer.

Yumi didn't say anything, and she just looked in the opposite direction. Mason gave a smirk.

"You're… Yumi correct?" asked Mason.

Yumi turned around to look at Mason, and then she looked at Ulrich. In her mind, if Mason knew who she was then that means Ulrich has talked about her and the thought of that almost wanted to make her blush.

"Yeah, my name is Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama," said Yumi.

"So I've heard your from Japan, could you tell me what area?" asked Mason.

"Oh nowhere special, our family used to live in the Taiheiyō Belt and my dad would commute to Tokyo. Then, he quit his job, and found one out here," said Yumi.

"That's very interesting," replied Mason.

"Enough with our life stories Yumi, now I have several questions about you mister," said Odd.

"Okay we can get to those as soon as we get to Mr. Delmas's office," said Ulrich escorting Mason towards the school.

Mason looked at Ulrich, and then looked at the others. He gave a small smirk knowing that he would have the time of his life here. He also knew that he possibly now had some very good friends.


	2. Welcome to Kadic

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Kadic**

**Welcome to the second chapter of 2.0, and I hope you've enjoyed the reboot of chapter 1. I decided that this should be taken from the first chapter Mason, and given its own chapter since I wanted to get as much information about Mason's first experience at Kadic as possible. Make sure you leave a review and check out my other fanfics! Anyway enjoy!**

**- Double L 910**

The Lyoko warriors and Mason got to Mr. Delmas's office without any trouble. Mrs. Weber then let Mason into the principal's office in order to speak with Mr. Delmas. Meanwhile, the other stayed outside, and sat in the secretary's office chairs next to the wall. When Mason entered the office, he saw a chair which sat facing Mr. Delmas' desk. He walked over to the chair and took a seat.

"So Mr. Laird, I see that your papers are in order. Please tell me, where did you go to school last?" asked Mr. Delmas signing off on Mason's transfer papers.

"Well, actually, my uncle home-schooled me for most of my life. He then decided that I should go an actual school to make some friends," explained Mason.

"Ah I see, well I hope you will enjoy your first experience at school Mr. Laird," replied the principal putting all of Mason's papers in a file.

Mr. Delmas handed Mason a key and a small sheet of paper.

"That is your room key, and the paper would be your schedule. I took the liberty to put your new room assignment relatively close to Della Robia and Stern's room. Your schedule is based on that of Miss Ishiyama's schedule as well." explained Mr. Delmas.

"Is that all sir?" asked Mason.

"Yes, you may leave my office now, and remember. After today, I hope not to see you in here again," warned the principal.

"Okay, thank you sir," replied Mason getting up from his chair, and leaving the office.

Mason opened the door to the office and walked out into the secretary's office. He held up his key and a paper and waved it about.

"So, who wants to be my best friend and help me get all my things into the new room?" asked Mason tossing the keys up and catching them midair.

"I guess we'll all do it Mason," said Ulrich getting up.

"Aw but I wanted to go eat seconds!" whined Odd getting a shove from Ulrich.

"Shh!" shushed Ulrich.

"Okay, I'll help too," sighed Odd rubbing his stomach.

They all headed back out to the gate to meet up with the truck who had all of Mason's things in the back. Mason signed for the packages and put the boxes on the ground. The truck drove off creating a large black cloud behind it causing the gang to cough. Everyone grabbed a box, except for Jeremy and Aelita who shared one large box. Then Mason grabbed two boxes and lifted them up.

"Okay the room is three doors down from your room Ulrich," explained Mason.

"Oh boy, we're going to have to climb the stairs, won't we?" asked Odd.

"Yep," replied Ulrich.

Odd gave out a whiny moan, and received another shove from Ulrich's elbow. Halfway to the room, Mason put down his boxes on the ledge and started to take long, heavy breaths.

"Are you okay?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little out of shape that's all," huffed Mason leaning his elbow on the side of the staircase panting heavily.

As soon as they stopped, in the worst of all times, Sissi ,with her goons accompanying her, walked up to Ulrich.

"Why hello Ulrich, hello losers, what are you doing with those boxes? Also, Who's your friend?" asked Sissi looking at Mason.

"This is Mason, my old friend from soccer camp. Also, we're moving his boxes up to his room, so you can go ahead and-," explained Ulrich.

"You don't seem to be the friendly type so , even though I don't really care, who are you?" interrupted Mason folding his arms.

"I am Sissi, the principal's daughter," sneered Sissi.

"Never heard of you," huffed Mason.

"Also, I'm Ulrich's girlfri-" said Sissi.

"You are NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!" growled Ulrich pointing a finger at Sissi.

"You can't deny it any longer than you already do Ulrich dear, you know that soon you'll have to admit your feelings for me," smiled Sissi.

Mason began to chuckle, and then erupted to a full laughter.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" snapped Sissi.

"I'm laughing at what you just said, and I have to say it was the biggest joke I've ever heard. YOU… and Ulrich?" laughed Mason.

"What do you mean?" asked Herve walking up from behind Sissi.

"I've seen a better relationship between a lion and a zebra," smirked Mason.

"I get it because a lion eats a zebra," laughed Nicholas.

"Yes you numbskull, come on, let's get out of here!" growled Sissi leaving, and her associates following her while Mason kept laughing.

"Ha-ha! Good one Mason!" laughed Odd smacking Mason's back causing Mason to cough.

"You okay?" asked Ulrich.

Mason nodded and raised a thumbs up. Then, Mason picked up the boxes and proceeded back up the stairs. Everyone followed behind Mason , and when they arrived to Mason's room they put all the boxes by his bed.

"Is that it Mason?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, that'll be it. Thanks for helping me get my stuff up," thanked Mason opening one of the boxes.

"Okay, you should then come down for lunch when you're done with unpacking," smirked Ulrich closing his door.

Mason began to unpack his things from the assorted boxes in his room. After thirty minutes, Mason had all the boxes emptied with their contents on the floor. Mason looked over at the empty boxes, and stacked them all together.

"Better take these boxes out to the garbage," huffed Mason picking up the boxes.

Mason opened the door to his room with his foot, and walked out into the hallway. He then headed down the stairs and took a shortcut through the girl's hallway. When he was walking down a hallway, a door suddenly jerked open causing Mason to fall to the round with boxes in tow.

"Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" gasped a voice coming from the inside of the door.

"Eh it's okay, and it's not like you did it on purpose," said Mason pushing the empty boxes off him.

When he pushed the boxes away, he made eye contact with, most likely, the prettiest girl he had ever met. Her glasses reflected her deep hazel eyes and her dark hair shaped her face with sharp accuracy. Every single detail was perfection. He couldn't help but to turn a little pink in his cheeks. What Mason didn't know was that the girl he was talking to was Emily Leduc, one of the border students at Kadic.

"Hello," said Mason, that was all he could muster up.

"Well hi there," smiled Emily.

Emily held out her hand for Mason to take, and helped him up to his feet. Suddenly, a big tall, stony figure came up to Mason and loomed over him. The large boy had a sort of buzz-cut which included a puff of long bangs in the dead center of his forehead which held up with the help of gel.

"Hey buddy, don't be stupid, don't be messing with my girl," snarled the boy clenching his fists.

"I'm not stupid, I'm Mason," explained Mason.

Emily couldn't help but to let a little giggle out from Mason's witty comment.

"Don't be a smart ass to me!" warned the boy putting his hand on Mason's shoulder.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I should since you're putting your hand on my shoulder in such an uncomfortable way," said Mason pushing the boy's hand off his shoulder.

"My name is Rex," pointed Rex who suddenly saw Jim walk around the corner, "Don't you forget it anytime soon!" he finished saying as he walked away.

"Huh, punk, I could have taken him," huffed Mason dusting off his shoulder.

"Yeah that's Rex, he seems to think that I'm his girlfriend," sighed Emily, "By the way I'm Emily," she said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Emily, but I have to get going to lunch. I'll have to see you later," smiled Mason picking up the boxes and walking off.

Mason took the boxes to the large garbage dumpster by the mess hall, and dumped the boxes. He then headed towards the door to the mess hall, but then two girls came up and started to videotape him. At first Mason thought of it as a joke, and then decided to just go along with it.

"This is Milly Solovieff with Kadic news. We are here to interview our newest student!" smiled Milly facing the camera Tamiya was holding.

"Huh?" asked Mason staring into the camera, now realizing that the two girls were being serious.

"So, what's your name new student?" asked Milly putting the microphone near Mason's mouth.

"Mason….Mason Laird," replied Mason speaking into the microphone.

"Alright Mason, why did you come to school here at Kadic?" smiled Milly.

"Well," said Mason scratching his short, shaggy hair, "I know Ulrich, and since he was here I decided if I were to go to school anywhere, why not with someone I already know? You know?" said Mason.

"Oh you know Ulrich? So did you know anyone else here before you came?" interviewed Milly.

"No not really I-" spoke Mason before Ulrich put his hand over the lens of the camera

"Aw! We had a good story there Ulrich!" complained Milly crossing her arms.

"Look, I know your being news reporters and everything, but give Mason a break. He only got here about two hours ago," explained Ulrich.

"Okay Ulrich, but that doesn't mean we won't interview Mason," warned Milly walking away with Tamiya.

"By Ulrich, we'll interview Mason when he's ready!" smiled Tamiya waving bye to Ulrich.

"So, who were they?" asked Mason.

"Those two are Milly and Tamiya, they're the school reporter. They release video interviews as well as a weekly newspaper," explained Ulrich.

"Okay, I'll have to remember that," nodded Mason turning around.

Mason and Ulrich went inside the mess hall to have lunch. While Mason went in line to get food, Ulrich sat down with the others.

"Remember guys ixnay on chatting about Lyoko-nay. Okay?" reminded Ulrich.

"Okay Ulrich-nay," joked Odd.

When Mason got out of the lunch line, he began to make his way towards the table where Ulrich let him sit at. On the way there, he could hear people whispering about how he looked or how cute he was, and it made Mason feel a little flattered. Mason then sat down with the Lyoko warriors, and pulled the tray filled with food up to him. He got his fork out and almost had started eating until he saw Odd shoveling his food down. Mason leaned over to Ulrich about to ask him a question.

"Yes, he always eats like that," sighed Ulrich plating a face palm and answering Mason's question before Mason could even speak.

"So Mason, we heard from Ulrich you like boxing?" asked Aelita putting some food in her mouth.

"Oh yeah, love it! I did something like MMA for some time, but then complications arose that prevented me from doing anymore fighting," replied Mason.

"Okay, do you always wear a maroon sweatshirt with tan cargo pants?" asked Odd with his mouthful of food.

"Do you always wear purple?" replied Mason rhetorically.

"Touché," replied Odd raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"So, Mason, how long did you live in Japan for?" asked Yumi curious to know.

"About two and a half years, my uncle got assigned to dig up a Shinto shrine there, and it turned out be bigger than anyone thought of it," shrugged Mason.

"Really? Huh, that's really interesting!" said Yumi finishing her lunch.

"Okay one more question. Have you had a girlfriend before?" asked Odd.

"Um, I've had a few flings, but not a real girlfriend," explained Mason.

"Okay, Ulrich, I got to go check on Hiroki since my parents are out for the day, I'll see you later!" smiled Yumi walking past Ulrich, and out of the mess hall.

Ulrich gave a Yumi a smile. It wasn't like any other smile Mason had seen on Ulrich's face, it was different somehow. It seemed more like a warm, gentle smile and not just a simple happy smile. Mason gave a little smirk, and reminded himself to ask Ulrich about it later.

"Yeah I'll see you later too, I got a date with Heidi ," smiled Odd taking his tray, and then leaving.

"I got to go work on my homework," lied Jeremy implying that he was going to the factory with Aelita.

"I'm going with Jeremy since we have the same classes, which means the same homework," smiled Aelita leaving with Jeremy.

Mason and Ulrich were left alone in the mess hall. Mason decided that it was the best time to ask about what was going on with Ulrich, so Mason leaned over and started to talk with Ulrich.

"Well, you have some nice friends huh Ulrich?" smirked Mason tapping his fork on his tray.

"Yep, best friends anyone could have," replied Ulrich eating some of his breakfast.

"That Yumi too huh?" evilly grinned Mason pointing his fork at Ulrich causing him to spew out his orange juice.

"Well, what about her?" coughed Ulrich looking over at Mason.

"She seems like a pretty decent person, and seems fairly independent," grinned Mason.

"What are you implying?" asked Ulrich squinting his eyes at Mason.

"She seems like she has a fairly attractive personality, and anyone would be lucky to have her," smiled Mason.

"Well, you can't date her! She probably doesn't like you like that," replied Ulrich finishing his milk.

"It's not like I want to date her, but I'm just saying that because I was wondering- WAIIIIIITTT, you like her don't you?" smiled Mason smacking his hands on the table and turning his head towards Ulrich.

"NO!" defended Ulrich.

Mason had a smirk on his face, and his eyebrow began to rise as if questioning Ulrich's hasty response.

"NOOO!" repeated Ulrich who started to turn pink in the face.

Mason gave him a "are you serious?" face.

"Wha- NO! It's not like that! I like her as a friend! We're just…..friends!" defended Ulrich who was now madly blushing.

"Liar! I didn't know you were into Asians!" laughed Mason.

Mason was rewarded with a punch in the arm for that last comment.

"Ouch! Okay I might have deserved that, but you should ask her out!" suggested Mason.

"No! I can't!" barked Ulrich.

"Why not?" asked Mason.

"She said she just wanted to be friends," explained Ulrich looking away.

Mason held back a chuckle. He was tempted to say "FRIENDZONED!", but not to his old pal. Not to Ulrich who had been friends with him for so long. Mason saw this as an opportunity to help out Ulrich get the girl of his dreams.

"Well, she really seems to like you though, which is a pity," said Mason.

"She doesn't like me like that, she said we're just friends. I'd like to date her though, but everything just gets in the way." admitted Ulrich with his head hanging down.

"You love-sick puppy, anyway I better go organize my room," said Mason patting Ulrich's back.

"I don't have anything better to do, so would you mind if I came with you?" asked Ulrich.

"Not at all," shrugged Mason opening the door.

Ulrich and Mason headed over to Mason's room to get all his stuff out and into its proper place. Mason started to set up the T.V. while Ulrich fixed up the bookshelf.

"I mean, I bet if you soften her up, then you could ask her to go out with you," smirked Mason plugging in some cords to the television.

"Let's just drop it okay?" asked Ulrich.

"Okay fine sheesh," replied Mason now putting books on his bookshelf.

After several minutes, Mason and Ulrich had finished getting everything in Mason's room into place. Ulrich had to take care of one last thing though.

"Okay, I just need to go to my room," said Ulrich.

"Mind if I come with you? It's fairly lonely in here!" joked Mason.

"Yeah fine, can you keep a secret?" asked Ulrich walking out of Mason's room.

"Sure, I'm pretty cool with secrets," replied Mason closing his door after leaving the room with Ulrich.

Mason and Ulrich then headed over to where the brown-haired boy resided and opened the door. Mason looked down , and right in the middle of the floor was a small, short-haired dog who was chewing on a rubber bone. The dog looked up and barked at Ulrich, and walked over to greet him.

"His name is Kiwi, he's Odd's dog. We have to keep him secret from Jim, or else Odd could get into some big trouble," explained Ulrich walking into the room.

"Um, hi Kiwi," said Mason going down to pet Kiwi.

Kiwi began to snarl at Mason, but stopped when Mason began to rub his neck. Kiwi then rolled over to expose his belly, and Mason gave his belly a rub.

"There you go," said Mason picking up the dog and putting him on Odd's bed.

"Okay I got what I needed," said Ulrich holding up a book.

"Okay then Ulrich, see you," said Mason walking into the hallway.

"Hey after you're done, go meet me outside and I'll give you a tour of the school grounds," said Ulrich.

"Okay," replied Mason closing the door.

Mason began to walk to his dorm room, and there he saw Emily again walking towards the double doors.

"Hello again Emily," waved Mason walking up to her.

"Hi Mason, I need your help," said Emily.

"It depends, will the big bad boyfriend come after me?" joked Mason wiggling his fingers.

"No, he just THINKS I'm his girlfriend," explained Emily.

"Okay then, what do you need?" asked Mason.

"Do you know anything about computers?" questioned Emily.

"PFFTTT no, but I guess I can look to see if there is anything I could do to help," said Mason following Emily to her dorm room.

"Well you see, when I try to turn on my computer monitor, it doesn't turn on. I have it plugged in and everything," explained Emily.

"Hm," said Mason looking underneath her desk to look at the plug.

Mason noticed that the plug was loose, and then pushed it in. The computer monitor suddenly turned on, and the screen began to display the desktop. Mason crawled out from underneath the desk and then stood up to look at Emily.

"Remember Emily, you must be smarter than the machine," joked Mason receiving a play shove from Emily.

"Anyway, thanks," smiled Emily.

"You're welcome," said Mason returning the smile.

"You better leave before Jim catches you in my room," said Emily opening her door.

Mason walked through the door and waved goodbye as Emily closed it. Mason gave a sigh, and then proceeded to go outside to the courtyard. Mason then met up with Ulrich, and they proceeded with the tour.

"This is the rec room. It's just been recently built, and that's William who is in charge of the rec room," said Ulrich pointing at the William clone.

William had gotten a ping-pong ball and paddle, and was playing ping-pong with the wall. Weird thing was, the wall was beating William 19-0.

"Aw man, I can't seem to beat you wall," sighed William picking up the ping-pong ball and starting again.

"Doesn't seem to be the brightest bulb on the tree," whispered Mason while chuckling.

"Yeah, that needs some work," muttered Ulrich to himself.

Then Ulrich led Mason around the classrooms, and led Mason to where his classes would be. After the grand tour, Ulrich and Mason walked back out into the courtyard.

"So, how do you like the campus?" asked Ulrich.

"It's pretty cool," replied Mason.

"Look, I have to meet up with the others about some private matters, so you should go explore for yourself, " suggested Ulrich rubbing his hands together.

"Okay, I'll go do that," nodded Mason, "I'll see you later then Ulrich," he waved as Ulrich walked off into the woods.

As quickly as the day came, the day went. It was now time for all the students of Kadic to go their rooms and prepare for bed.

"So Mason, how was your first day here at Kadic?" asked Ulrich.

"It was good, and I have to say, this school seems to be mostly composed of decent people," replied Mason yawning.

"Well, classes start for you tomorrow so try to get some sleep Mason," advised Ulrich.

Mason nodded, and took his friend's advice. He walked into the dorms, and walked up the stairs to where his room was. He then saw Jim in front of his room, and then Jim turned around to greet him.

"Why hello Mr. Laird, my name is Jim, and I will be your P.E. teacher as well as the dorm inspector," explained Jim.

"Okay?" said Mason.

"Well, I just want to let you know about the rules in the dorm! Rule number one, boys are upstairs and girls are down stairs, YOU DO NOT GO DOWNSTAIRS AFTER 8:30 p.m.! NO GOING INTO A GIRL'S DORM ROOM AT ALL! Rule number two, you are expected to get up for breakfast at 7 a.m. and be out of the dorms at 7:45 a.m. , and breakfast ends at 8:30. You will not in your dorms from 9:00 a.m. to 4:00 p.m. do you understand!?" barked Jim setting down the rules for the new student.

"I understand," nodded Mason opening the door to his room.

"You can ask Stern, Della Robia, or Belpois about the other rules, IF THEY CAN REMEMBER THEM! Anyway, we all hope you like Kadic very much, and be sure to get up for your first day of classes tomorrow," huffed Jim walking away from Mason's room.

He opened the room to his dorm, and got his pajama bottoms on with a t-shirt. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, take a shower, and then he went back to his room to go to sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, with all the new people he meet buzzing around his head, he had a feeling that he was going to have to agree with Jim said. He was going to enjoy Kadic very much.


	3. The Fight

**Hey there, Yoru no Sakka here! Happy to be able to work on my original work's reboot! I apologize for not posting for this work for such a long time. Anyway, I was looking through come CL fanfics and I saw two very good ones I recommend to read. One of Code Lyoko: The Ultimate Journey by Master Doom Maker and What SHOULD have happened in Code Lyoko by aestas241. **

**I would appreciate your reviews very much for I am going to start writing original works on Fictionpress soon so those who like my stories check those out when they're ready.**

**-Yoru no Sakka**

**Chapter 3: The Fight**

Mason awoke due to the alarm buzzing in his ears. The sun peeked over the top of the dorm building and began to show its brilliant light; a light which stuck Mason right in the face. Mason rose out of bed, wearing a white shirt and a pair of black boxers, and walked over to the alarm clock; ceasing its infernal blaring by turning off the alarm. He then slunk over to his drawers and pulled out a navy blue shirt, a maroon sweatshirt, and a pair of tan cargo paints. Mason had half of his clothing on when he realized that he was putting them on over his sleep wear. Mason grumbled and cursed under his breath as he took of his day clothes, removed his sleep wear, and put back on the clothes taken from the drawer. Mason grabbed a pair of socks and slipped on his grey converses before leaving his room. After a few minutes, Mason stormed back in to get his toiletry bag and then returned to the hall way.

"Damn I need more sleep," complained Mason wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Mason walked down the hall to the restrooms which lacked its usual long line going out the door. With several guys whispering and hanging around, Mason entered the bathroom ceasing the gossiping of the others guys. They looked at Mason, nodded, and then resumed their conversation as Mason took a sink for his own use. The blond-haired boy brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, rinsed off his face, and then looked in the mirror to make sure his face was to his expectations.

"Yep looking good for my first day of classes," thought Mason with a smirk on his face.

Mason picked up his toiletries and put them in his bag. He exited the bathroom to see that the line began to grow as the day progressed. Mason walked back down the hall, threw the bag in his room and then locked the door; whistling as he twirled his key chain on his finger. When walking down the hall, he heard loud voices coming from the room that belonged to Ulrich and Odd. Mason leaned in and put his ear to the door in trying to eavesdrop. After a few seconds of listening Mason realized that an argument was taking place behind the door.

"I told you a hundred times Odd! This is my side of the room and that's your side! That means that you keep your filthy socks away from my bed!" growled Ulrich angry about waking up to the smell of Odd's feet.

"And I told you Ulrich! Next time ask me before throwing my stuff all over the room. I have a room to keep clean you know," retorted Odd.

"Why you annoying.." went on Ulrich about to strangle Odd.

Both immediately stopped arguing when they heard knocking on their door.

"Come on in!" chirped Odd picking up his laundry.

Mason opened the door and peered in. Ulrich gave a greeting nod and Mason nodded back while Odd quickly waved.

"Hey you guys ready for-" went on Mason before making a face.

Mason turned around coughing and hacking. Ulrich and Odd looked at each other puzzled before taking a peek outside the door to check in on Mason.

"Are you okay?" asked Ulrich with slight concern in his voice.

"What the hell died in your room Ulrich!?" gasped Mason.

Ulrich laughed while pointing at Odd who was making a pouting face.

"Well Mason, you have finished your initiation in the boys' dorm," lied Ulrich while laughing, "You have smelt the stench known as Odd's feet!"

"Are you serious? That's a foot smell? It smelt like a fish died and then got blended up and then put in a sandwich which was then set out in the sun for a week," seethed Mason taking in breaths of fresh air.

"Yep, that's what I first said...well not the last part...anyway let's get going before Major Jim gets on our cases about getting to breakfast," smirked Ulrich putting his shoes on.

"Yeah, I heard that its French toast today…..but it should really be called regular toast since we live in France," joked Odd.

"Har-har Odd," replied Ulrich rolling his eyes.

Ulrich and Odd left their dorm room and closed the door then stood on each side of Mason as they walked down the hallway. The three boys walked through campus and made their way to the cafeteria. When they headed inside, Mason and Ulrich went to sit down after getting their food while Odd reentered the line and waited behind a few girls; prepared to convince Rosie to give him Jeremy's helping. As Ulrich and Mason sat down to catch up, a sudden voice pierced the calm of the cafeteria.

"OOOOHHHHH UUULLLLLRRRIIIIICCCCHHHHH!" screeched an all too familiar voice from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh come on! Not Sissi again!" seethed Ulrich putting his head on the table.

"Go," murmured Mason.

"What?"

"I said go, go and hide for a little while. I can take care of Sissi for you," assured Mason giving a small nod.

"Thanks pal!"

"No problem,"

Ulrich got up and dashed out of the cafeteria just in time as Sissi strolled right up to Mason with Herb and Nicholas looking at Mason from behind Sissi.

"Oh it's only you from yesterday, do you know where Ulrich could be?" asked Sissi cutely, expecting Mason to fall for her charm.

Mason gave a small smile, making Sissi assume that Mason had fallen for her charm. She smiled expecting Mason to spill where Ulrich ran off to.

"Well," went on Mason drumming his fingers on the table, "Ulrich could, in theory,….be in the dorms…..or he COULD be in the gym…..he COULD be in the park…hell, he COULD even be…."

"Just shut your trap! I'll find Ulrich myself!" snapped Sissi leaving with her goons not far behind.

Sissi realized that Mason was just stringing her along which made her even more angry. Sissi turned red in embarrassment as she stormed out of the cafeteria. Mason evilly grinned at his cunning when the others came over and sat down with Mason.

"Hey I saw Ulrich dash out of here, where did he go?" asked Odd beginning to scoop a chunk of French toast into some syrup.

"Here's a hint see if you can get it, he's hiding from the terror known as Sissi," witted Mason putting a piece of French toast in his mouth.

"Well he better hurry on back, the passing period for classes is about to start," advised Yumi.

"But, I haven't even had thirds yet!" sniveled Odd acting hurt.

The others laughed at Odd's complaint nearly causing Mason to choke from laughing. Soon, the bell for the breakfast period to end rang and all the students, excluding the gang, all rushed to the door in a mad dash. Mason was about to get up, but he realized that none of the others were, so he sat back down.

"Um, the bell just rang. Aren't you guys going to leave?" asked Mason.

"What's the point? If we leave we'll just get caught up in the madness, so we just stay behind and wait," explained Aelita.

Mason just shrugged and the group waited for a few minutes until the cafeteria to clear out. After a few minutes, the Lyoko warriors got up and began to walk off.

"It was a pleasure sitting with you again Mason," smiled Aelita, "Why don't you take this time and find out where your classes are?"

"Wait, they didn't put anything of the room numbers on my school schedule!" realized Mason looking on the paper the principal gave him yesterday; before he could ask the others where the rooms were, they were already gone, "Fan-fucking-tastic. Well, I better go find someone who knows where these classes are before I'm late,"

Mason got up and left a now vacant cafeteria and went out to the courtyard where groups of students were discussing their social standpoints and daily doings as well as their weekend plans and current positions academically. Mason walked past these groups of students; after walking around randomly for a few minutes Mason got irritated and gave up that strategy.

"Damn, this isn't going to get me anywhere, might as well go ask someone before I get myself lost," admitted Mason walking back over at the groups of students.

Mason wandered over to the closest group of students and gently tapped one of the girls on her shoulder. Mason coughed a little to clear his voice and fixed his posture.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could get directions to Mr. Fumet's class," asked Mason in a gentlemanly fashion.

A few of the other girls in the group giggled at Mason's politeness. Mason looked up to see that is was a familiar face.

"What a coincidence, it's you again Mason Laird," giggled Emily.

"Oh hey, yeah," huffed Mason snapping out of gentleman mode and going back to casual mode, "Can you help me find this room?"

"Sure, just follow me!" smiled Emily starting to walk off towards the classrooms.

"That was easy enough," thought Mason to himself catching up to Emily.

"So how has your morning been?" asked Emily trying to strike up a conversation with the boy she had only met almost a day ago.

"It's been good I've had my second run in with the one named Sissi," went on Mason.

"Oh you mean Elizabeth? Yeah, she can be….aggressive sometimes," explained Emily trying to find another word for the certain word Emily was thinking of.

"Yeah, I figured that out already," smirked Mason rubbing the back of his head, "She seems to have a liking for Ulrich,"

"Everyone knows, but everyone also knows that Ulrich likes Yumi and that Yumi likes Ulrich," replied Emily.

"Oh really, its that obvious?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, pretty much so,"

"In that case, everyone knows except themselves," joked Mason.

"Well here we are this is the class! Classes are about to start so afterwards if you need anything else just let me know!" nodded Emily turning around and walking off.

"Thanks, I appreciate your help! Bye," smiled Mason going a small wave.

Mason walked into class and found a random table to sit at and then began to get his things from his bag out when he heard a "psst!" sound.

"Huh?"

"Pssstt hey you!"

Mason looked around to see it was Yumi making the "psst" sounds. Mason raised an eyebrow at Yumi's actions seeing that nobody else was in the classroom yet.

"Why are you going "psst" is no one else is here?" asked Mason.

"Just get over here!" ordered Yumi getting Mason to pack his things up and then move over to the table.

"Psst" mimicked Mason.

Yumi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So what'd you want?" asked Mason taking out his notebooks and a pen.

"Hey, you've known Ulrich for a long time right?" asked Yumi tapping her pencil on the desk.

"Yeah, and?" asked Mason.

"You said Ulrich talked about me right?" asked Yumi starting to turn rosy.

"I never said that," shrugged Mason.

"How did you know my name then?"

"Ulrich talked about you,"

"THAT WAS WHAT I WAS TRYING TO GET AT!" growled Yumi putting her hands on her head.

"Now I said it, but I never said it before"

"Anyway, what does he say?" asked Yumi curious to know what her beloved said about her.

"Well, the last time we talked I was living in Japan, and Ulrich says "Hey did you know a very good friend of mine is native to Japan?" and then I was like, "no waaaay" and he went….," rambled on Mason, "Oh, um, anyway he talked about how you two have a lot in common and a bunch of other stuff like that,"

"What do you mean other stuff?" asked Yumi.

Before Mason could answer, the bell rang queuing the students outside to flood into the class room and sit down before their teacher came in knowing that they were late.

"Hey Yumi," waved William's clone standing next to the table.

"Hey William," huffed Yumi looking away.

Even though it was only William's clone, she still hated the fact that both the clone and the original had the habit of bothering her every second of the day.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked William.

"William, as you can see there are already two people sitting at this table…can you count?" replied Yumi with some moodiness in her voice.

"I thought this was social studies class not math class," innocently replied the clone before sitting down behind Yumi.

"A little slow to the draw?" asked Mason looking back at the William clone who was trying to build an eraser fort with just one eraser.

"You could say that," replied Yumi as Fumet came in and sat down at his desk.

"Hello students, today we are studying Feudal Japan but before we do we have a new student among us today. Mr. Laird, would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" asked the teacher.

"What am I in kindergarten?" muttered Mason under his breath as he got up in front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Mason Laird. I just came from Japan although I was born here and France and lived in America for some time; I'm so excited to be here with you today," smiled Mason and using a sarcastic tone for the last part.

"What a coincidence! You should then know all about the content I present today then! You may go and sit down now. Remember ladies and gentleman to make Mason feel welcome here," smiled the teacher not catching on to Mason's sarcasm.

Mason strolled back to his chair and sat down as several students behind him started to snicker. As Fumet began to write information on about Feudal Japan's government on the board William leaned behind Yumi.

"Hey Yumi,"

"Go back to your seat William,"

"But I'm already in my seat,"

During entire time Mason was looking over at William when he realized something was wrong.

"You do realize that you haven't blinked once during this whole conversation," replied Mason waving his hands in front of William.

"I don't see blinking as a necessity so I don't do it," replied William's clone.

Yumi smacked her forehead.

"Are you sure?" asked Mason waving his hands in front of William's eyes yet again.

"Just go sit back in your seat right William," hissed Yumi.

William quickly sat back down in his seat before Yumi got any angrier. During the class period, Yumi faced forward taking down notes as Mason kept peeking back at William who still hadn't blinked.

"Disorder?"

"Not really,"

"Okay" nodded Mason turning back around.

Several minutes went by as the teacher spoke about the Tokugawa shogunate period of government.

"Eye muscle problems?" asked Mason turning back around.

"Just turn back around!" threatened Yumi feeling as if she was watching two four year olds.

"Okay okay, that's fine. Sorry for bothering you," apologized Mason to both William and Yumi and turning back to face the teacher.

Yumi gave a small "hmph" before resuming her notes. After what seemed to be a period of eternity, the bell for class to end finally rang. Mr. Fumet reminded his pupils that there would be a quiz on the material on Wednesday, and the students were released back to the courtyard.

"Now, I need to find where Mr. Chardin's class is," huffed Mason wishing he took notes when Emily explained where all the classrooms were.

Mason found a bench to sit at while he took out his schedule to look over. Mason's face was down, thinking about where in the building his next class was when a large shadow blocked out the sun. Mason looked up to see that it was Rex, who did not look very amused.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mason folding up his schedule.

"I heard that you were messing around with MY girl two times since we last met Lard," snarled Rex clenching his fists.

"It Laird L-A-I-R-D not Lard, Laird is my last name as compared to Lard. As you should know Lard is a fatty substance which probably makes up about ninety percent, if not more, of your big, fat head," explained Mason.

"You think you can just insult me like that you punk!?" roared Rex shaking a fist in Mason's face.

Meanwhile, the group was hanging out at their usual bench in the courtyard when Jeremy walked up with his laptop under his arm.

"Hey there Jeremy, you missed breakfast again," sighed Aelita wishing that the Einstein would eat.

"Sorry, I was busy I'll try to be there for lunch. Anyway, has there been any problems today?" asked Jeremy taking out his laptop.

"Well Jeremy, I think William has a bug, he won't blink now and Mason noticed during social studies," suggested Yumi.

"Okay, thanks for telling me Yumi, I'll take that into account when I update William's clone," replied Jeremy adjusting his glasses.

"HEY LOOK OVER THERE!" announced Jean-Baptiste pointing over at Rex and Mason.

A small crowd suddenly appeared and began to grow, eager to see a scene unfold. Ulrich saw the massive crowd and began to walk over in curiosity. Soon plenty of more students came including the entire Lyoko group.

"Hey what's going on here….Mason?" gasped Ulrich seeing his friend on the bench.

"Hey isn't that the kid you were hanging out with earlier?" asked Claire directing her question to Emily; then pointing over at Mason who was staring down Rex who had proceeding to shower Mason with insults.

"Oh no," sighed Emily running over to where Rex and Mason were.

"Hey Emily," greeted Mason ignoring Rex's rude comments and gestures.

"Hold on Rex, there's no reason to fight over something this stupid. All he did was help me move something yesterday and then I helped him find a class today," explained Emily urging Rex not to do anything stupid.

"Stay out of this. This is a man's problem. You go sit on the sidelines until I finish putting this punk in his place," warned Rex pointing away from the scene.

"Hey she's trying to warn you, you could get in trouble," warned a random student in the crowd.

"She's not wanted here so I say she leaves before she gets hurt," snarled Rex.

"She's just trying to help you Rex. If you knew better you'd high-tail it out of here before Jim showed up, " stood up Mason.

"Don't tell me what to do Lard!" growled Rex.

"Again, Laird not Lard. And what are you going to do? " snapped back Mason.

Rex turned from one side to the other and looked at Mason from top to bottom. The bully then gave his smaller opponent a good shove pushing him back a good bit.

"Rex, I wouldn't do that if I were you! You don't know who you're going up against," cautioned Ulrich.

"Pfft, what's this shorty going to do huh?" smiled Rex starting to push Mason again and again, "Huh? Huh? What are you going to do about it?"

Mason's temper began to boil as Rex kept shoving him repeatedly. Mason soon reached his breaking point when Rex shoved him one last time and then Mason shoved the large boy back. Rex took this as a need for retaliation and then punched Mason in the face. The stricken lad stumbled back and put his hand to his nose which was now bleeding. Mason stood there in some sort of trance as he rubbed his fingers over the sore spot on his cheek and the soreness of his nose. Luckily his nose wasn't broken, but there was still a good amount of soreness felt on his face. Emily saw that things were about to get ugly, so she ran over and stood between Rex and Mason with her arms and legs extended out and try to break up the fight.

"Rex, you leave him alone!" yelled Emily glaring at Rex.

"Out of my way, he's getting what's coming to him!" snarled Rex slapping Emily on the face.

Emily fell down to the ground knees first; then landing on her shins. Not soon afterwards a large pink spot began to form on her face as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Several others rushed to Emily to comfort her. Mason snapped out of his trance when he saw the sniveling Emily being helped up by Azra and Aelita. Meanwhile Ulrich ran over to Mason to check up on him.

"Hey Mason, let's get you to the nurse," sighed Ulrich trying to pull Mason away from the scene.

Mason jerked his arm away from Ulrich's grip causing Ulrich to turn around to see what Mason would do.

"I'm fine," replied Mason calmly while cracking his fingers.

The beaten boy sucked in through his nose and spat out a bunch of blood and spittle from his mouth all the while staring down Rex who was now staring back. Rex gazed into Mason's eyes. There was something different about them, they were no longer calm and solemn but had a sort of inner fire blazing in them; causing the green in his eyes to shine bright.

"No Mason you need medical help," replied Ulrich.

"Ulrich," calmly replied Mason which caused Ulrich to sense an inner rage burning inside his friend, "I'm fine, just make sure Emily gets to the infirmary,"

"He's in for it now," though Ulrich looking over at Rex.

Rex gave a small smirk and started to charge at Mason, "YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEE MY GIRL WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" yelled the bully.

As the enemy approached charging towards him like a tempered bull, Mason suddenly took a step to the side and lifted his foot. This small action caused Rex to trip over Mason's foot and come crashing down to the ground. Rex quickly got back up and rushed towards Mason who rolled out of the charging boy's way.

"Ole!" smirked Mason striking a pose that of a torero.

That stunt really infuriated Rex because he then charged over to Mason and began swinging his arms in a fit of anger. Every time he threw a fist, he only hit air. Although Rex had his size and strength as an advantage in the fight, Mason was shorter and smaller, giving him a better chance of dodging Rex's massive blows. Everyone looked impressed as it seemed like Mason was a fluid, dodging ever single punch Rex tried the throw with ease. After some time, Rex and got tired of swinging his massive arms and Mason dodging each fist Rex threw. Rex eventually stopped throwing punches and took a moment to take a break while Mason slouched over, his hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Tell you what, let's call it a draw since you're no longer worth my time," huffed Mason wiping the sweat off his brow, "When you learn to be a better fighter come and get me. I won't beat the crap out of you until you can actually hit me,"

Mason dusted himself off and wiped off the dry blood from his nose as he rose from his crouched stance. Mason turned around and began to walk away as he realized that the break period was almost over. Behind him, Rex got angrier and angrier at Mason's comment. How dare Mason criticize his brawling skills? His size and strength should have been able to surpass the small size of Mason; all that came out of that encounter was humiliation on Rex's behalf. Rex boiled over in rage and humiliation and charged at Mason full force. Before Mason could fully turn around and dodge Rex, it was too late. The boy sucker-punched Mason in the head and had him on the ground punching him in the face. Everyone looked in shock as Rex let loose all anger and force onto Mason's body.

"This will teach you to keep your big mouth shut!" roared Rex.

He picked up Mason and slammed him into a window causing Mason to be slammed against the metal corner of the window ledge. Rex smirked as his pride was restored and he had Mason in his paw. Mason was now a bloody mess for his face, nose, and even his mouth was now bleeding. His body was bruised and swollen from Rex's counterattack, so Mason couldn't even raise his arms to block anymore of Rex's blows. Mason was now a sitting duck and the crowd, including the Lyoko warriors, just stared on at the sudden turn in the battle.

"Any last words before I punch you into a coma you little smartass?" bellowed Rex getting ready to knock Mason's lights out with one last strike of his fist.

Mason took a minute to absorb what had just happened in a matter of seconds before raising his head slightly to make eye contact with Rex.

"Yeah, you're screwed," chuckled Mason looking over at the group of people getting closer to the brawl with what seemed to be a few taller people from the corner of Rex's eye.

Rex turned his head over to the crowd and got the shock of his life. Jim had arrived with Nurse Yolanda who had a first aid kit in her hands. Rex dropped Mason at the immediate sight of Jim who crossed his arms and looked extremely pissed off. Ulrich took this as an opportunity to go get Mason and ran over as fast as he could in order to retrieve what was left of his friend.

"Mason, are you okay pal?" asked Ulrich helping Mason on his feet.

"Let's see," weakly replied Mason, "I outwitted the bully, got the crap beat out of me by said bully, and I possibly have internal bleeding. Yep, I'm perfectly fine,"

"Just like the old days," smiled Ulrich patting Mason on the shoulder.

"Yep, except I'm not the one beating you up now," chuckling Mason as Ulrich helped him to the infirmary.

Mason only took a few steps before his sight became tunnel vision and faded as he fell to the ground with a thud. Yolanda immediately ran over to Mason and checked his pulse. Yolanda's face went from scared to calm she turned to Jim with a small smile of relief.

"He's going to be okay," explained Yolanda, "His body is just badly injured so we have to get him in the infirmary ASAP,"

"He's still conscious thank goodness, XAVIER YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU. AFTER YOUR PUNISHMENT YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HADN'T WOKEN UP THIS MORNING!" screamed Jim.

Mr. Fumet and Mr. Chardin came out and took Rex by both shoulders and began to escort him to the Principal's office. Jim had the stretcher he had brought with him retrieved by a few other students and Mason was placed on it. Yolanda adjusted the stretcher and pushed Mason towards the infirmary.

"All right students! GO AND GET TO CLASSES!" ordered Jim immediately causing the crowd to scatter.

As everyone went to their classes, the Lyoko warriors stood there still shocked at what had just happened. In the dirt, the group could see some of Mason's blood and spittle scattered about in drops. They turned around to see Rex walking out of sight with the teachers. As Mason was carted off to the infirmary, Aelita turned around and looked at the group.

"I don't know about you, but, I think that Mason would be a great Lyoko warrior," smiled Aelita.

The others just stared at Aelita with surprised looks on their faces.


End file.
